villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lester Crest
'Lester Crest '''is one of the main characters of ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''He is an old friend of Michael De Santa and helps him throughout his criminal career including his heists. History Lester Crest is a criminal and a long time friend of Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips, being a regular member of their heist crews since the start of their partnership, working mostly as the crew's planner and information scout for the upcoming heists. Lester was also involved with stock fraud and corporate assassinations for a large chunk of his career. In Grand Theft Auto Online, Lester will eventually give the player a phone call to see him at his house. He informs the player of their growing reputation and suggests to invest money in the real estate. Lester will give the player several missions and provide them with various services via the phone. In Grand Theft Auto V, after Michael faked his death with the assistance of FIB Agent Dave Norton, Lester left North Yankton to relocate at San Andreas, eventually discovering himself that Michael had faked his death and gone into witness protection with the FIB in Los Santos. The duo reunite after Michael needed to start his heists again after having problems with Martin Mandrazo after his house was pulled off a cliff. Lester agreed to help him gain money but Michael first had to assassinate Lifeinvader CEO Jay Norris so that Lester can make a profit by buying Lifeinvader shares at minimal price, only to sell them at inflated ones later. Once this is finished, Lester promises he'll help Michael and his new ally, Franklin Clinton, pull off a robbery at the Vengelico Jewel Store which is located in Portola Drive. Throughout the game, Lester will help the protagonists in the heists and help them in it's set ups. He helps the characters plan out a robbery on a County Bank to finance an FIB operation. He also helps Franklin rescue Michael after he was captured by the Los Santos Triad. Lester then helps carry out a break in on the FIB headquarters to delete files about the team and Agent Steve Haines. He then helps the trio rescue Lamar Davis (Franklin's friend) from the Ballas after Stretch betrayed him. Lester then finally helps the three main protagonists rob the Union Depository, their final heist. Endings Towards the end of the game, Franklin is given orders from FIB Agent Steve Haines and Devin Weston to kill Michael and Trevor. In Ending A, Lester claims his disappointed in how things went. In Ending B, Lester says he hopes neither Franklin and Trevor have anything to do with Michael's murder. In Ending C, Franklin contacts Lester and asks for help about that he has to rather kill Trevor or Michael. Lester, at first, says he can kill them both but then comes up with a better idea. Lester lures Haines' corrupt FIB Agents and Weston's private very own Merryweather battalion of soldiers to a foundry where the trio along with Lamar must take them all out. Afterwards, Lester acquires the locations of all the protagonists' enemies, allowing them to finally kill all of their enemies. Michael finds and manages to kill Stretch then escape the Ballas, Franklin kills Wei Cheng at a beach club, Trevor assassinates Steve Haines at the pier and Trevor kidnaps Weston, takes him to a cliff in Blaine County and waits until Michael and Franklin arrives so the trio push the car his been stuffed in off a cliff, killing him. After this is all finished and the enemies are finally dead, Lester sends all three protagonists their respective shares and congratulates them. Services (GTA Online) In GTA Online, Lester can be called to carry out a number of his services he can provide the player with: * '''Set Bounty: '''A bounty will be set on a chosen player, the player who kills the player with the bounty will receive the promised money. The payment can range from $2,000 to $10,000. * '''Remove Wanted Level: '''Completely removes the wanted level that the player has. The payment is $200. * '''Off the Radar: '''The player's location on the map can be removed. The payment is $500. * '''Reveal Players: '''Reveal any players that are off the radar. The payment is $500. * '''Locate Vehicles: '''Lester will locate a vehicle which is nearest to the player. He can locate boats, cars, helicopters and planes. They rather cost $100, $700, $400 or $1000. * 'Cops Turn Blind Eye: '''The player can commit any crime they want for three minutes without gaining a wanted level. The payment is $5000. Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer